The present invention relates to an air freshener, and more particularly to such an air freshener which is shaped like a sandwich that holds a cake of solid perfume between two cover shells.
Conventional air fresheners are commonly comprised of a container formed of a top cover shell and a bottom cover shell, and a perfume retained in the container. The container has air vents for ventilation. Through the air vents, good smell of the contained perfume is carried out of the container by currents of air. Conventional air fresheners are simply designed to hold a perfume, they cannot be used for any other purposes. Furthermore, when the contained perfume is used up, the container becomes useless.